Exactamente lo opuesto
by Jiggly33
Summary: Una tranquila y solitaria tarde en la casa de los Tendo, donde dos personas se encuentran... y de qué manera. Momento Ranma y Akane!


**Exactamente lo opuesto**

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi a quien le deseo larga vida ;)

Jiggly

...

Ahí estaba ella, de espaldas a él y vistiendo como casi nunca acostumbraba. Akane llevaba unos jeans a la cadera que le quedaban bastante bien en la opinión de Ranma, y una blusa de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su cintura y estómago. 'Jamás puedo ver más de ella más que su rostro y manos. Debería de esconder el resto de su ropa'. Pensó Ranma mientras entraba despacio a la cocina.

Akane estaba lavando unos platos, generalmente eso sería lo que Kasumi estaría haciendo pero ahora ella y el resto de la familia habían ido a ver una obra de teatro, y la habían dejado a ella encargada del aseo de la casa. Y no sólo eso, lo peor de todo era que la habían dejado sola con Ranma, para que pudiera molestarla a sus anchas y no habría ni un alma a quien acudir para evitarlo.

Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido. Ranma llevaba días comportándose de una manera extraña. Como si tratara de acercarse de una manera distinta, tratando de evitar los pleitos y los insultos. Eso era bastante agradable, pero le hacía ponerse nerviosa. Era como caminar sobre un pavimento desconocido, nunca se sabe qué vendrá después, y si se descuidaba, podría caer. Y la caída sería demasiado dolorosa como para soportarlo.

Ranma caminó hacia el marco de la puerta y se recargó en él. "Hey," la saludó con esa casualidad que escondía cualquier síntoma de interés que pudiera tener. Akane giró la cabeza para verlo, y se detuvo un momento para contemplar. Ranma estaba cruzado de brazos, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta. Podía notar que acababa de entrenar, ya que estaba un poco sonrojado y parecía algo cansado. Además llevaba puesto ese atuendo de entrenamiento que sinceramente debería de estar prohibido. Era un atuendo muy peligroso para ella. Llevaba una playera con el cuello un poco alto, totalmente pegada su cuerpo, negra y sin mangas. Lo cual dejaba al descubierto los músculos de los brazos de Ranma, que cada día mejoraban con cada entrenamiento. Su pantalón era el típico pantalón chino que usaba de color negro. No se le podía pedir más a la vida cuando se observaba algo como eso.

Recuperando la noción del tiempo y espacio, Akane volvió la vista a lo que estaba haciendo. "Hola, ¿ya terminaste por hoy?" Le dijo mientras terminaba de enjuagar unos vasos.

"Podría decirse que sí, terminé mi entrenamiento." Ranma siguió observando por un momento y respiró fuertemente. Se acercó a Akane por atrás, y se quedó ahí. Akane se percató de la cercanía pero supuso que sólo se había acercado a ver que hacía o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo las manos de Ranma indicaron lo contrario. Sus manos se pusieron sobre sus muslos, y subió las manos lentamente hasta llegar a la cintura de Akane.

'¡Suficiente con la perversión!' Pensó Akane e intentó girarse mientras estiraba el brazo para golpear a Ranma justo en la cara. Pero Ranma estaba preparado, y se presionó contra Akane impidiendo que se volteara, y con su mano izquierda tomó por la muñeca el brazo de la chica deteniendo el golpe. "No hace falta tanta agresión Akane. No estoy haciendo nada malo. Sólo estaba admirando la belleza de mi novia."

Akane se congeló, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y el color llegó hasta sus mejillas. Ranma la había llamado "su novia", eso jamás había ocurrido. ¿Y estaba admirando su belleza?! Algo estaba pasando, definitivamente, y había que averiguarlo.

"Me llamaste tu novia," le dijo cuidadosamente, intentando no ahuyentar el momento, "jamás habías hecho eso antes. Me habías llamado tu prometida, pero jamás como tu novia."

"Bueno, es que el "prometida" es el título que impusieron nuestros padres, y es totalmente cierto." Oh por Dios, Ranma estaba admitiendo que el compromiso era verdadero, ¡estaba de acuerdo con eso! "Pero el título de mi novia, es el que yo te doy." Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla, y lo repitió muchas veces, bajando por su cuello y hasta sus hombros, una entera línea de besos.

Akane sintió su mano liberada, y la utilizó para tocar la mejilla de Ranma mientras él continuaba besándola. Sus manos bajando y subiendo, llegaban cada vez más arriba, por debajo de su blusa, muy despacio, y para sorpresa de Akane, sin pasarse del límite. "Desde el momento en que te conocí, siempre había querido hacer esto." Le dijo Ranma al oído. Era verdad, y lo hubiera hecho antes de no ser porque el orgullo de Ranma era más grande de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Pero ahora había llegado a su límite, y sus sentimientos por Akane habían sobrepasado ese orgullo, lo habían ahogado totalmente, y por fin ahora podría ser feliz.

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Akane giró lentamente para ver si en verdad el chico que la tenía aprisionada era Ranma, el mismo chico que le ocasionó tantos dolores de cabeza y bajas de autoestima a cada minuto. Esta vez, él le permitió moverse, y quedaron frente a frente. Lo miró, era él, y sus ojos azules estaban clavados en ella. Akane rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. No podía ser un sueño, y si lo era, no estaba dispuesta a despertar.

"¿Pero qué pasó con todo eso que siempre me estás diciendo? Todos los insultos y apodos."

Ranma sonrió de lado y miró hacia el piso. "Akane, a estas alturas deberías haberte dado cuenta de cómo suelo expresar las cosas que no deseo admitir." Confesó, y la miró de nuevo a los ojos. "Todo lo digo en mi defensa, es totalmente opuesto a lo que pienso." Akane lo miró un poco confusa, y se atrevió a preguntar "¿quieres decir que en realidad...?"

Pero no pudo terminar. "Quiero decir que eres la mujer más sexy y hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Cada insulto que te dije era un intento de gritar lo mucho que te amo...mi niña" Akane estaba a punto de llorar de la felicidad, su corazón iba a reventar, y se abrazó a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas. Él la abrazó también, y fue el abrazo más fuerte que jamás haya sentido Akane. Como si Ranma tratara de guardarla dentro de su pecho. "Entre todas las desgracias que ha significado mi vida," Ranma siguió, "no puedo creer la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado en mi camino."

Eso fue lo último que dijo, y el corazón de Akane se llenó de calor. No quiso volver a moverse, jamás quería que terminara ese momento. Para ella, el mundo se había detenido.

No fue hasta que Ranma vio reflejada la luz de la luna en el cabello de Akane, que se percató de la hora. Habían pasado toda la tarde así. Él se movió un poco, y Akane volteó a verlo para ver que sucedía. Al mirar la pálida luz azul en el rostro de Ranma, Akane se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo también. Pero no pudo observar por mucho más tiempo, porque Ranma se acercó lentamente y la besó en los labios. 'El final perfecto', Akane pensó. Pero fue muy breve, Ranma le sonrió y finalmente se separaron. Él tomó su mano y salieron de la cocina. En la sala, la luz estaba encendida, y la atmósfera se había ido con ella.

"Bueno," Akane comenzó, "será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Pero definitivamente quiero más tardes como esta." Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

"Sigue vistiéndote así y ten por seguro que las habrá," le dijo Ranma devolviéndole la sonrisa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue. Akane sonrió y subió las escaleras. Tenía que apurarse. Debía decidir cuál sería el atuendo de mañana.

...

Nota del Autor: Un momento un poco más íntimo de lo que suelo escribir, emocionante! Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, espero sus comentarios!! Gracias por leer!


End file.
